Twilight saga
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: Max Swan returns to his home town of forks Washington and now he is falling in love with a supernatural being
1. Chapter 1

My Name Is Max Swan I never given much thought to how I would die But dying in the place of someone I love...Seems like a good way to go. So, I can't bring myself to regret the decision to leave home. would miss Phoenix,i'd miss the heat,I would miss my loving, erratic, harebrained mother And her new husband

"Guys, come on !I love you both, we got a plain to catch." said Phil But they wanna go on the road, So gonna spend some time with my dad And this will be a good thing... I think. I head to the plain after a painful good bye to my mom i head to

In the state of Washington,Under a near constant cover of clouds and rain,There's a small town named : 3120 is where I'm moving My dad's 's the Chief of Police.

"Your hair's longer."he said

"I cut since last time I saw you.I guess it grew a lot again." so yeah were talking about hair great note the sarcasm I used to spend two weeks here almost every summer, But it's been years... things would be different now we head to the road I would be jumping when I was little I loved it here we enter the house and go upstairs

"I cleared some shelves up in the bathroom." I forgot it was a small house

"Oh, right...One bathroom." I said the air got more tense by the minute

"It's a pretty good work Sears lady picked up the bed stuff." he said we walk into the room that was mine

"You like purple, right?" he asked

"Purple's cool." I said Thanks.

"Okay". he left I love my dad but he can be little uncomfortable but One of the best thins about Charlie ...He doesn't hover. I unpack my stuff I get the feeling like I'm waiting for something to happen I see my dad from out side with two guys one teen one in a wheel chair I head ou

"I heard you coming from down the road" my dad said"Max, you remember Billy Black..." Of course My closets thing to an uncle or a second father

"Yeah." I replied shyly don't you judge me I haven't seen him in a while "You're looking good." I commented despite the fact that he is paralyzed from the waist down

"I'm still dancing." wow dark sense of humor I like it

"I'm glad youre finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming." he said wow my dad must really love me

"Alright, keep exaggerating...I'll roll you into the mud" he joked they started to fight playfully

"Until I ram you in the ankles." the wheel into the street "Yeah, bring it!" my father replied I just watched them be idiots and then that other guy spoke

"Hi, I'm Jacob." he said Jacob I remember "We used to make mud pies when we were little.""Right, I they always like this?" I mean acting like total idiots

"getting worse with old age." he said I stifled a laugh

"So, what do you think?" My dad said after coming back from acting like a 13 year old

"What?" I was confused

"Your homecoming present." Pointing at the red truck I never had my own car I was so happy

"This?" I was in shock

"Just bought it off Billy, here" Charlie said

"Yep." Billy said

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you." Jacob said Now I'm impressed

"Come on!" I couldn't believe it "Oh My Gosh!" I exclaimed This is perfect!

"You must be joking!" I got it I opened the door and acciendently hit Jacob"Sorry." I said he got in

"I told you he'd love it.I'm down with the kids. " He was trying to be hip I just rolled my eyes

"Oh, yeah dude. You're the bomb."charlie said so thats were I got my sarcasm from

"Okay,you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift but...Besides that, you should be good." said Jacob

"Alright." I replied

"You want a ride to school or something?" i asked he seems just as cool as when i left Im 15 he's 15 but I skipped 2 grades so Im a sophomore plus he was kinda cute so my blush might give away the fact that Im Gay

"I go to school on the reservation." Sounding disappointed Jacob said

"Oh, right." I said sounding the said "That's too bad. It would've been good to know one person."My first day in a new school. It's March, the middle of the semester Great. Again note the sarcasm


	2. Chapter 2

I was heading towards school and I wasn't ever a new kid so this could be fun I parked my car I ignored the stares

"Nice ride." A Black student said

"Thanks" Do not Clap Back it will only be negative towards me I get my School Map and schedule Im completely lost until I feel a hand on my shoulder

"You're Max Swan, the new Guy." he said with a welcoming smile"Hi! I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this you need? Tour guide,lunch date...A shoulder to cry on..." he was flirting wow I already got a crush

"I'm really kind of a more'suffer in silence' type" it was true I suffered in science and i like it

"Good headline for your feature.I'm on the paper and you're news baby,front page." he said Ok i really don't like attention

"Please don't..." I start to Panic and beg " Whoa! Relax...No feature. Cool?" he said

"Thanks." I said I had gym please by the name of god I hate it I was playing Volleyball and uncoordinated I hit the ball to a guy's head and it hits him Im such a cluts

"i'm sorry.I told them not to let me play."

"No, no... That's..."  
"You're Maximo, right?"  
"Just Max." I hate my full name with a passion  
"Yeah, hey! I'm Mike... Newton."  
"Nice to meet you." we shook hands he seems to like me little too much  
"he's got a great spike, huh?I'm Jessica, by the way..." the creepy girl she seems nice note the sarcasm people come on keep up  
"Hey, you're from Arizona, right?"  
"Yeah." I ts was a little obvious  
"is that a natural tan?"  
"Yeah, maybe that's why they kicked me out I was the only kid who was born with this glowing natural skin." God kill me now... No? Ok  
"You're good." he said to me  
"That's so funny..." Jessica said wow I could feel he fake we became friends she was talking about the prom at lunch  
"..A Master Piece." she said  
"We're gonna have like this crazy pyramid fall from the sky." she added  
"Hey Mikey! You met my home boy, Max." Eric said  
"Oh, your home girl?" Mike said  
"Yeah."Eric said  
"My girl!" Tyler showed up out of no where and kissed me on the cheek  
"Oh, Tyler..." Tyler pulled mIKE'S sEAt causing him to fall the chased after each other  
"Oh my God, it's like first grade all over again. You're the shiny new toy." Jessica said Ohhhhhh I smell Jealously It smells like Cinnamon and Spite  
"Smile!" The photographer Angela said  
"Okay..." I did  
"Sorry, I needed the candid for the feature..." she said but was cut off  
"Feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again." Eric said angrily  
"It's okay, I just..." I tried to defend her  
"I got your back, baby..." he said  
"I guess we'll just turn another editorial on teen drinking..." She trailed off  
"You can always go for... The eating disorders...Speedo padding on the swim team..." I suggested Jokingly

"Actually, that's a good one." she said Seriously

"Yeah, right. That's exactly what I thought." jESSICA Said I believed her... NOT!  
"We're talking Olympic 's no way, he's so skinny. It doesn't make sense... Totally" They were saying I saw Pale faces Models outside the window they were so beautiful  
"Who are they?" I asked  
"The Cullens They're, um...Dr. and Mrs. Cullens foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska a few years ago. They kind of keep to themselves." Angela said  
"Yeah, 'cause they're all together... Like together together. The blond girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett... They're like a thing I'm not even sure that's legal." Jess said  
"Jess, they're not actually related."  
"Yeah, but they live together...it's weird."  
"And... Okay, the little dark-haired girl is Alice... She's really ... She's with Jasper, the blonde one,who looks like he's in pain is like this foster dad-slash match maker..."  
"Maybe he'll adopt me." I saw this really tall beautiful guy( Be warned Im using Robet Patter son Taylor Lautner and all the people form the movie"  
"Who's he?" I asked  
"That's Edward Cullen..." 


End file.
